


Vicious Cycle

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things death doesn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Cycle

He's given a new body. Of course it looks just like the old one. He stares into the bathroom mirror of his new home, feels a bitter lack of surprise, and turns away. He does not look again.

He has a mystery to solve; there's no time to waste on the cruelty of fate or gods.

Then he catches up to his mystery, or rather his mystery captures him, and it turns out this new body also breaks like the old one. Immortal, but not invulnerable; again there is no surprise.

He's only young to be cynical in this life.


End file.
